


The Real Question is: Did Reyna Actually Leave Annabeth in Charge? (Or, Jercy & Pipabeth Coffeeshop AU)

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Barista AU, Coffeeshop AU, F/F, How Do I Tag This, If I continue maybe I'm sorry, Jason gets roasted, Leo's not in it RIP, M/M, No demigods in this one they're all normal, the Jercy Coffeeshop/Barista AU that was requested by one person you didn't know you needed, this was made as a gift, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jercy & Pipabeth Coffeeshop AU! Banter & terrible music. Pipabeth is established and Jercy may or may not be slow burn (we'll see)!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. Annabeth Asserts Her Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a friend, posted here as well! Enjoy, Lucy, I can't believe I'm feeding your fanfiction addiction.  
> I have no experience whatsoever running a coffee shop, so I BSed it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 3/19/20 and will be continuing! Chapter summery: Jason and Annabeth open the coffeeshop while Reyna's off visiting her sister. Terrible music choices are discussed with interesting (re: subpar) dialogue. Piper does her thing. Percy has to go collect clams in cold water. Annabeth is tired and seeing as she's ADHD I don't think the coffee's going to help. Jason lets himself get roasted in the name of romance.

The coffee shop opened ten minutes late today, because it took Jason that exact amount of time to coax a tired and low-functioning Annabeth out of the stacks situated in the used bookstore connected to the coffee shop. Maybe Annabeth had spent another night hyper-focused at her desk or maybe it was an off day, but after a rap at the door aided in the discovery of Percy and Piper waiting outside the coffeeshop, Annabeth slunk right into back into the maze of books with her black coffee, presumably to de-clutter her head before anybody (especially her girlfriend) came in. It also meant that Jason would be unlocking the door to let Percy and Piper in fifteen minutes later than he was supposed to, and that Annabeth was definitely taking advantage of Reyna’s current absence. 

  
If Reyna knew, she’d kill him. Luckily, she didn’t need to know, and Annabeth wouldn’t snitch. Seeing as she was the reason they were running late. Maybe. Jason could hope that Annabeth didn’t need any blackmail on him anytime soon. Piper peered through the door impatiently as Jason put down chairs and started the coffeeshops morning routine.   


  
Annabeth emerged from the stacks with her half-empty coffee cup to give him instructions like an omnipotent god giving a quest, and did nothing to help him open.  


  
“I think we should put a Justin Bieber album on repeat for the next hour.”  


  
“No, Annabeth.”  


  
“Reyna’s out visiting her sister. Nobody can stop me.”  


  
“Yeah, you’re a tyrant. I won’t stand for it.”  


  
She hummed, and went to open the door of the coffeeshop.   


  
“Remember how I said no one can stop me, Jason? Try stopping me with the reserve forces.”   


  
“Morning, Annabeth!” Piper kissed Annabeth’s cheek and then snatched her girlfriend’s coffee out of her hand, crossing the room to hug Jason good morning.   


  
“I can’t believe you would steal my morning coffee.” Despite saying this, Annabeth did nothing but stare helplessly at the cup. Jason didn’t know whether to laugh at her or to feel slightly lonely.   


  
“Yes, you could believe,” Piper said.   


  
“I guess that means I’m paying for my own coffee, seeing as some of us don’t have loved ones who conveniently work at a coffee shop and are so in love that you can conveniently steal their employee--perk coffee. I thought you were paying today, Pipes.”  


  
“Well, I don’t know Percy. There are other ways to free coffee. Jason is single.”  


  
Jason thought back to not knowing where to laugh or feeling slightly lonely. Percy and Jason made eye contact, as if to a) flounder in unison, and b) knowingly exchange a look about Piper’s matchmaking efforts together.  


  
Jason broke eye contact to move behind the counter. He and Percy knew each other in passing, it wasn't as if he could make a joke at either of their expenses. Or actually ask him out. Again, the option of laughing or feeling slightly lonely was presented to him.   


  
Percy walked to the counter to order.   


  
“Jason, can I get a mocha?”   


  
“Without a phone number or pick up line.” He gave a pointed look to Piper, who stuck her tongue out at him.   


  
Annabeth saved him from responding with the magical and hellish words:  


  
“We’re listening to to Justin Bieber this morning.”  


  
“Which album?” Piper asked, chaos incarnate to Jason’s chill Monday morning.  


  
Percy groaned and pulled out a chair at Piper’s usual table and sat facing the backrest.   


  
“Annabeth, why?” Jason was glad to see perhaps he could find an ally in Percy.  


  
“Because Reyna’s out visiting her sister and I need to assert my dominance over Jason as the person left in charge. Also, if anyone actually walks in here at 6:45 in the morning it should drive them away, and that’s pretty ideal for a Monday morning.”  


  
“I don’t think Reyna would be happy to hear that,” Piper remarked.  


  
“She does run a tight ship,” Percy added. Jason wondered how he knew Reyna.  


  
Seeing as Jason’s aux cord was actually Piper’s old cord, found in a Florida gravel parking lot and no longer worked, they were currently using Annabeth’s. The rules set were Most people wouldn’t be up for another hour, but he had to spend it listening to whichever album Annabeth chose because the rules were “my phone, my aux cord, my music” and Jason’s aux cord was actually Piper’s old one.  


  
“None of this would be happening if Piper’s aux cord didn’t come from a Florida gravel parking lot,” Jason reminded no one in particular.  


  
“Actually, none of this would be happening if you had bought your own aux cord,” Piper refuted.  


  
“Touché.”  


  
Jason vaguely remembered Annabeth telling him that the position Percy was currently sitting in was used as a hip-opening move in...chair yoga? God, sometimes their conversations got a little too detailed. How did she know that? And more importantly, why could none of his friends sit in chairs normally? Percy crossed and rested his arms on the chair’s...front? Back? The backrest was now a front rest. Jason sighed.   


  
It was Monday morning and he needed to start acting more competent. Percy and his chair certainly weren’t helping. Why did Percy only wear skinny jeans? Jason needed a vacation. Maybe he should have tried to convince Reyna to take him with her, her scary-ass sister Hylla or not. At least he wouldn’t be listening to Justin Bieber and thinking about Percy Jackson, a person he didn’t even know that well, doing chair yoga.   


  
“I think his 2009 album is on Spotify,” Piper said, cutting the morning’s peaceful silence. Jason mourned the dead hope that today would be normal and squinted as Annabeth wrote the daily special on the blackboard adjacent next to the menu--Hot chocolate came with a candy cane cookie today! How exciting.   


  
“Maybe the special would draw in more people if god-awful music wasn’t playing at a local coffeeshop,” Jason deadpanned.   


  
“Maybe the special would draw in more people if your god-awful face wasn’t serving people at said coffeeshop.”  


  
“Percy, please try not to actively murder people in this coffeeshop.” was all Annabeth said.  


  
“E tu, Percy? I thought we were bros?”  


  
“Not before I get my coffee, Jason.”  


  
Piper gasped. “But Percy, how could you compare THIS face--” she strode over to Jason at the counter with her hands stretched out, clearly about grasp his face.  


  
“Piper, Piper no, I’m holding a hot drink--”  


  
Piper squished his face, and deprived Jason of his dignity.  


  
“THIS FACE, With Justin Bieber’s MUSIC?”  


  
“Easily,” Percy said, unimpressed.   


  
Piper squished his face harder. “Percy, look at it! It’s the face of an angel!”  


  
“I don’t trust you Pipes, we all know you have a thing for blondes.”  


  
Annabeth threw a wink at Piper. “My girlfriend? Having a thing for blondes? Good catch, Percy.”  


  
Letting go of Jason’s face, Piper leaned on the counter and threw a kiss back, a healthy blush on her cheeks.   


  
“C’mon Percy, surely blondes aren’t all that bad looking?” And Jason wandered into dangerous territory. Asking an attractive boy about his type? That was the closest thing he had gotten to action lately.   


  
“I hold my tongue if only to preserve Annabeth’s self-esteem,” Was the response he got.  


  
“What about MY self esteem?”  


  
“I’d sell you to satan for one corn chip, Jason.”  


  
“Anything I can do to change that?”  


  
“That would almost be a pick-up line if you weren’t actively being roasted,” Piper mumbled under her breath.   


  
Percy smirked. Or smiled. It was hard to tell with him. The man’s natural smile was probably a smirk.  


  
“I’m heading out into the bay at eight A.M. to collect oysters in freezing water for my research lab and instead of getting an extra hour of sleep I was lured to a coffee shop because Piper has a girlfriend and I have no money. Give me my coffee and I’ll accept your number on it.”  


  
Piper raised her hand (in mockery or irony, Jason couldn’t tell).  


  
“Can I come up with a pick up line to write on the cup?”  


  
“...sure.” Percy did not look sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, my first aux cord was actually found in a gravel Florida parking lot, and now I use the aux cord from my wireless headphones. Anyway, I had fun writing this! Might be part of a series/continued, leave me kudos so my fragile ego can get the validation it needs


	2. Unknown Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is heading back from collecting and counting oysters when Jason messages him on break (I think?? Maybe the Justin Bieber really did drive away all the customers).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a small amount of knowledge on the things that marine biology students do in their research labs because I, a lowly communications student, made a documentary about it. Percy's definitely going to talk about it eventually while Jason listens because he like listening to Percy talk or whatever. It's romantic. Percy's currently heading back on the boat instead of counting and collecting oysters. This is not going to turn into a chat fic. This honestly isn't that funny (like a chatfic should be) because a) our latin kids arent that rowdy on gc b) i wrote this all in one sitting and c) i'm not that good at coming up with random quips. anyway stay tuned for the next one!

_Unknown number at 9:45 a.m._

hey it's percy. do you want to see my oysters

_You at 9:45 a.m._

oh hi! this is Jason

is that a innuendo or...?

_Unknown number at 9:45 a.m._

jason my good sir i know i am alluring but when a pretty boy talks you should listen

this makes me feel objectified

_You at 9:45 a.m._

uh okay then?

(You added a contact)

_Percy "Pretty Boy" Jackson at 9:46_

because i stated specifically that i was going out to collect oysters at 8 a.m. for my research lab

would you like to see my oysters?

_You at 9:47 a.m._

sure

_Percy "Pretty Boy" Jackson sent a photo at 9:47 a.m._

these are the REAL bros, jason

_You sent a photo at 9:48 a.m._

?

_Percy "Pretty Boy" Jackson at 9:48_

okay i like the contact name a lot but if you wanted to see our conversation you could just scroll up instead of sending a screenshot of it 

this is why i stick with oysters

they dont give you trust issues

You at 9:48 a.m.

shit sorry 

_Percy "Pretty Boy" Jackson at 9:49_

you know you could just tell me what you were thinking instead of screenshotting pms, right.

_You said at 9:49 a.m._

were you flirting with me

_Percy "Pretty Boy" Jackson at 9:49_

to make this less awkward would you like to hear about my oysters

_You at 9:50 a.m._

what

_Percy "Pretty Boy" Jackson at 9:50 a.m._

what

oh damn it we sent messages at the same time, didn't we

_Percy "Pretty Boy" Jackson at 9:55 a.m._

how about i start first

* * *

_You sent a photo to_ Latin's Cool Because It's a Corpse

someone help

_Frank at 9:53 a.m._

haha yikes. ask annabeth 

_Hazel at 9:53 a.m._

No don't do that I swear Percy & Annabeth have no secrets

_You at 9:55 a.m._

he's going to start talking about oysters now? help

also yeah it's not like i can just message anybody else piper set this up and im not asking leo for help

_Hazel at 9:55 a.m._

Idk Leo's good at thinking outside the box so maybe he can help?

_You at 9:56 a.m._

yeah he's talking about oysters now

_Reyna at 9:56 a.m._

Jason are you on break right now?

_Hazel at 9:57 a.m._

She appears!

_You at 9:57 a.m._

One day I'll join a union and it'll all be over for you, Reyna

_Reyna at 9:57 a.m._

I abhor that statement 

_Hazel at 9:58 a.m._

Respect our working class heroes Jason

_You at 9:59 a.m._

She's my employer

Reyna at 10:00 a.m.

Jason here's my advice: Be Like Terminus and Make Your Boundaries Known

You at 10:00 a.m.

Thanks, petite bourgeoisie

_Reyna at 10:00 a.m._

I'm still your employer

_You at 10:00 a.m._

And somehow I still haven't joined a union

* * *

_Annabeth sent a message to_ Why didn't we just use texting instead of Discord

raise your hand if you've ever been personally victimized by Percy Jackson

_Percy_

raise your hand if you've ever been personally victimized by Annabeth Chase

_Flameo Hotman_

raise your hand if you've ever been personally victimized by either Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, power couple extraordinaire, whether they're together or apart

( _Flameo Hotman, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Reyna reacted to this with the :hand: emoji)_

_Percy_

people off doing college tours with their girlfriends dont have rights be quiet leo

_Flameo Hotman_

yeah, because you took them all

and ive been gone three days not three months

_Piper_

you guys ever think about how Coach Hedge would react to being the designated driver

_Jason_

I'd prefer not to

_Annabeth_ Chase

Obviously some of us prefer not to think, period

* * *

_Percy "Pretty Boy" Jackson at 6:00 p.m._

y'know when oyster clam up it's very sad because they're very interesting inside

and also very tasty

  
_You at 6:00 p.m._

dude wtf


	3. Keep Marching On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I'm trying to figure out a plot, here's a Pipabeth Feelings Chapter because I'm soft for them. Percy's talking about his earlier conversation with Jason (because as we know our boy is smart but has a penchant for being pure of heart, dumb of ass in his relationships).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty short like the previous chapters; I've decided that I will be editing and adding on a cohesive plot later so until I plan things out it's short fluff. Also, you can pry Journalist!Piper from my cold, dead hands.

_Percy at 5:37 p.m._

Pipes im not sure what i said

_You at 5:40_ p.m.

I'm not either

was it your purposefully clipped tone and temper or was it the rambling about oysters

_Percy at 5:40 p.m._

very funny

_You at 4:45_ p.m.

Okay listen I cant talk rn maybe answer his question and you'll get somewhere

_Percy at 5:41_ p.m.

Which question?

_(You read this message at 5:55 p.m.)_

* * *

It's 6 p.m. and the coffeeshop is five minutes from closing when Piper slumps through the door, slightly soaked from the rain, to two steaming mugs of chamomile tea already set on her favorite table in the corner. Soft piano music filters through gentle lighting of the coffeehouse, a stark contrast from the harsh LEDs of the lecture rooms she spent all day in. The familiar smell of coffee and baked goods combined with a general sense of an entire day's worth of uncoped-with emotions makes Piper want to close her eyes, hang her head back, and let the sound of music and raindrops on the glass sift through her cluttered mind. Slumping into the seat, she makes the half-hearted attempt to take out her phone and switch it on with one hand. It fails.

The sound of her phone clattering on the ground draws Annabeth, technically still on-duty, from the back. But it is five minutes from closing and it's already dark outside and starting to rain and there's a feeling of sleepy peace permeating the air inside the coffee shop that Piper's sure everyone had been fighting all day long, so instead of hanging out behind the counter Annabetgh slides into the seat across from her and takes her cup of tea and succumbs to the dreary sleepiness that tends to cull sharp March winds. Piper picks up her phone.

"Careful, Piper," Annabeth remarks with a playful tone, "you could drop your phone."

Piper places her forehead on the table and stretches her arm across the table towards Annabeth.

"Please hold me," she mumbles.

"Long day?" Annabeth asks sympathetically.

"I shouldn't have left Percy on read."

Annabeth raises and eyebrow that Piper, forehead on the table as it is, cannot see.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't have...Pipes, it takes a good amount for you to do the things you tell people not to do."

"Kowalski, analysis."

Annabeth snorts.

"Don't snort at me, that's what you sound like."

"How long exactly was your day?"

"I don't know. I just feel like the more I talk, the less people listen. I just...I'm supposed to be able to use my voice. My grandfather thought I could. My father thought I could. My father's an actor, Annabeth. He uses his voice for a living, Annabeth, and I can't even get through a journalism course. I am constantly talking to other people about their lives and offering them advice and it makes me feel like a spectator in my own. I'm just so tired."

That's why she left Percy on read. 

"That's why you left Percy on read."

"That comment does not make me listened to, Annabeth."

"Sorry for the analysis. Here, how about this: You _are_ listened to. You are loved and trusted and that's why people come to you for advice."

"Mhm."

"But your father has to go on vocal rest for his acting sometimes, right?"

"Yes."

"Well. Sometimes, we do this thing called _letting other people care for you_. People want to hear from you, Piper. I have no doubt that when you start writing those stories, people will listen because you have a penchant for letting people know they should care. But I'm here to let you know that you should also care for yourself and go on vocal rest sometimes. And also that I care for you. And I'm listening."

Piper lifted her head.

"Thanks," She said quietly.

Annabeth grasped her hand.

"No problem. And I didn't make that tea for it to get cold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a lot of feelings


	4. And They Were Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot? I don't know her. Percy and Annabeth are roommates because Sally Jackson trusts Annabeth, that's what this chapter is, they watch The Little Mermaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to practice social distancing and wash your hands! Support essential workers! Remember, guys, gals, and pals, this isn't about your survival rate! It's about flattening the curve so that hospitals aren't overwhelmed! I'm staying home and writing fic for you guys so y'all better stay home and read it! Stay healthy!

Tonight is movie night, and when Annabeth opens the door to their apartment, the smell of popcorn with extra butter hits her, a warm caress on her senses after fighting the brutal early spring wind outside. Percy is clicking through the movies on the TV, his eyes focused on the screen and bowl of popcorn already resting on his lap.

Annabeth unloads the groceries on the kitchen counter,

“Find anything interesting yet?” she asks Percy. 

“No. I’ve been scrolling through Netflix since you’ve left. Nothing fits.”

“Is anybody else coming over tonight?”

“I asked Piper, but she’s not coming over. She’s going out with her half-siblings.”

“What about Hazel and Frank?”

“Had their own thing planned. Probably also staying at home.”

“Jason?”

Percy shot her a look, and then went back to surfing the movie collection, head on his knees.

“I don’t know him that well. I’m not inviting him over to  _ our _ movie night.”

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe it would help you guys get over that little hiccup!”

“Annabeth, I said  _ our _ movie night. Can we do that?”

“Did you ask Coach Hedge?”

Percy let out a laugh, relaxing a bit. Annabeth knew she probably shouldn’t have brought Jason up, because nobody knew what was going on, but at least now she knew how to read the situation.

“Why don’t we go through the DVD collection? Maybe we’ve got something there we could re-watch,” she suggested.

“We gave back the home movies that my mom brought over last time back, right,” Percy asked. Annabeth smiled as she remembered the home movies Sally had brought over when she had brought Paul over from Percy’s birthday. He’d never seen the home movies before, and neither had Annabeth, and with Percy’s sister arriving any day soon, it had been the perfect way to spend the evening, watching a little Percy toddle about in the years before he had crashed into Annabeth’s life. Percy had thought differently, but he had sat on the couch with a red face, and smiled readily along with Annabeth and Sally and Paul. His family. 

“I think so, yeah.”

“Then we’re all clear. But I’m not sure what we could…”

His voice trailed off as Annabeth reached into the box of DVDs by the TV and pulled out  _ The Little Mermaid _ on Blu-Ray. His face lit up.

“Oh, that works!” he said brightly, patting the seat on the couch beside him. Annabeth put the DVD in it’s player, grabbed her bowl of popcorn, and curled up next to him. They watched the movie as tradition demanded. Booing at an overbearing Triton, singing along to all the songs (Percy singing well, Annabeth substantially less), Annabeth making fun of ‘love at first sight,’ Percy defending it, both of them laughing all the way through until the battle, until they both watched the marriage scene, heads resting together, forgetting Percy’s burning social life and Annabeth’s stress and everything except the fact that they were home and enjoying each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever update a chapter that's longer than 1,000 words? That's a secret I'll never tell.  
> JK. Actual plot will be posted during May! I know that's a long time to wait, and maybe I'll get super productive and start posting, but I'm currently drafting my first novel while plotting it's follow-up. I'm doing Camp NaNoWriMo and you can buddy me @cityofsuns, but I'm writing over 2,500 words a day with my current goal, and I'm planning two other fanfics (different fandoms) as we speak. I've also got online classes, both dance and academic, to reckon with, and all in all I'm very busy while everything in the world is cancelled! So you can count on maybe two or three shorter chapters during the month of April, but they'll be focusing on other relationships. Have fun, stay safe, remember to leave kudos and maybe a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, cool announcement! I will officially be plotting out the Jercy relationship, so stay tuned--This will be continuing!  
> Love, Effie


End file.
